


一千零一夜|第一夜 pwp

by justbird



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 良all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: threesome 孟鹤堂cuntboy设定微量嫂子提及 本质良all all堂 有霏左向
Relationships: 良堂/良霏/霏堂
Kudos: 19





	一千零一夜|第一夜 pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷 巨雷 非常雷 我用🐔写文 无脑上头短打   
不准骂我 俺玻璃心

一千零一夜|性癖大爆炸  
第一夜 threesome/cuntboy

金霏低下头亲吻孟鹤堂的阴囊，打卷儿的毛发磨得他脸生疼。周九良跪在他身后用手指挖了一大坨润滑液在金霏小穴旁边打着转，直到那里变得粉红再深入探去，动作极慢。金霏感受到身后人动作似的引起颈脖轻声呻吟，像是渴水的黑天鹅。  
孟鹤堂像是不满似的，从M大开腿的姿势爬起，和金霏同一姿势跪着身体向前倾，用舌头舔对方的舌头。口水和口水融合，金霏吮吸着孟鹤堂的舌头只逗弄那一处滋滋作响，孟鹤堂用右手伸着向后探去两只手指浅浅插入自己的女穴再退出。敏感渴求如此，带出大股透明液体，就着沾在手上的那些液体，他轻轻插入自己的后穴小心翼翼地扩张。  
这时金霏的扩张已经完成，周九良试图插进龟头，再退出来。发出啵的响声，金霏回头望向周九良眼圈带红，似乎在祈求什么。周九良缓慢地挺入，再退至龟头处。金霏鼻腔里发出舒适的呻吟。周九良将自己那只沾满了润滑液的手指挤进趴在旁边自己扩张的孟鹤堂嘴里，两只指头在孟鹤堂手里搅动，孟鹤堂也便用舌头和他追赶，头部前后晃动，模拟出口交的姿势。手指从其娇软温润的口中退出，孟鹤堂很配合的大张了嘴粉红的舌头伸出带着风情。周九良拍拍他的肩膀，声音涩涩的。  
“转过去。”  
对方便很听话的转过去，周九良拍拍他的屁股，富有脂肪的弹性击起肉浪。周九良加快了抽插的速度，金霏被顶的每一下都拥有尾音上翘的媚音。金霏也扭动起自己的屁股，试图将自家哥哥的注意力从嫂子身上转过来。周九良把刚刚伸进孟鹤堂口中的手指插进他的女穴，那里激动的喷出一股水来，孟鹤堂同时也受不住这欲望的袭击，高呼起来。  
这时周九良把自己的注意力放回了金霏身上。加快了抽插的速度，把他抱起来，一只腿抬起，重力使阴茎埋的更深。孟鹤堂爬过来含住金霏的阴茎帮他口交。被前后夹击的金霏感到天灵盖发麻，眼前满是像燃烧贵金属时火热发白的火焰。他想抓住，却又惧怕其温度，此时已分不清什么，他一只脚悬空着，想拼命往前逃却被周九良拽回来。他尖叫了一声射了出来，孟鹤堂满满接住竟是仅数吞下了。  
周九良躺下来，孟鹤堂把头发往后梳了梳，很自觉的跪在了周九良的脸前。不出意外地等来了那个灵巧的舌头。带有人体温的软软的轻巧地舔弄着他的女穴，只在表面舔舐着粉红的阴唇。咸腥透明的液体流下，周九良汲取着，那儿却像是永远流不尽的泉水淙淙地。刚刚高潮过了的金霏头晕目眩地躺下，卷起一角被单就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。周九良有很快地直挺挺起来，龟头甚至弯起了一个弧度。被舔的湿漉漉的孟鹤堂乖巧地坐了下去，一切都很充分，根本没有什么阻力的像是插进了一滩有实感的水，被甬道和分泌的利于交配的液体挤压，在扩张充分的情况下又不会压迫地难受。  
孟鹤堂起腰又落下，前后摆动着身体，一次次都在更清晰的感受着自己身体里的庞然巨物。周九良差点儿交代在里面。他坐起身和孟鹤堂相拥着，开始短速的抽插，每一次拔出，甬道都极度收缩恋恋不舍的模样。几乎是不费力的再次进入，那些分泌的液体湿滑滑的发出咕叽咕叽的响声。动作开始渐渐剧烈了起来，撞击着肉浪翻飞在情欲的海洋上荡起白色的泡沫。他感觉他快要迎来高潮，此时肉道已经开始有规律的小幅度收缩，那节白玉似的手臂搂着他的脖子也握不住的摇摇欲坠。这时他不再漫无目的的乱捅，而只是对着那片褶皱的肉进攻。cuntboy的阴道往往发育不完全，所以周九良很容易就能触到小小的子宫口。  
“给我生个孩子吧。你可以吗？”  
孟鹤堂正摸着小腹上的突起意乱情迷却一下被这话激的差点清醒大半。口齿不清含含糊糊的唇齿间带了呻吟的拒绝。  
“不...啊...”  
接下来的话被另一张嘴巴堵住，醒来的金霏爬过来吻住了他，连带着细碎的呻吟和流下的汗水。同时伸入的还有两根手指。两个穴的同时进入让孟鹤堂几乎要沦陷了。粗糙地扩张以后，金霏就把自己的阴茎塞入了他的后穴。开始了同步的抽插。  
太...太超过了。他从来没有如此在性爱上狼狈过，两个阴茎同时在身体里进出，激发了比平时更多的敏感点。孟鹤堂只看得见雪白的天花板。周九良伸手堵住了孟鹤堂的马眼，前列腺液滑了一手。  
“叫老公。”  
“嗯...啊...老...老公！”  
“啊...还有呢？”  
“唔...不要啊，求求啊...老...老公们让我射吧..嗯！”  
松开手的同时弹了一下直挺挺的发紫的物件儿。孟鹤堂一射就昏了过去。  
另外两个人一个抱着他，另一个调开浴室浴缸的温度，自顾自的清理起来。


End file.
